


Some Call Me The Gangster of Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 20 Hours in L.A., F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Her body fascinated him...he was addicted to the smell, taste, and feel of it.





	Some Call Me The Gangster of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is the 350th story I have written and I am quite proud of it. I wanted to make sure it was about CJ and Leo as they are the couple that got me started and are very close to my heart.  


* * *

“He wanted to sign me to a three-picture deal. He is a very influential producer.”

“Of course he wanted to sign you…you're beautiful.”

“I cannot act my way out of a wet paper bag.” CJ reasoned.

“I thought you told me you and your best friend joined the high school drama club.”

“We did, but that was mostly so we wouldn’t have to do anything else. My father insisted on extra-curricular activities. Then I got addicted to debate club and the school paper and Kate dragged me to the yearbook meetings.”

“See, that gives you more experience than these so-called ingénues. Not to mention that you are so beautiful.”

“You said that already.”

“It’s worth repeating.” He kissed her. “I would not mind seeing you on a billboard.”

CJ thought that would be thoroughly embarrassing and she told Leo so.

“Nonsense. Put you in one of your sexy dresses, some high heel shoes…”

“I see you’ve spent some time thinking about this.” She looped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

“Admittedly, you in a pair of sexy high heels runs through my head in a loop all day. It’s a wonder that I get anything done.”

“What else am I wearing in this little scenario of yours Leopold?”

“A white dress shirt.”

“What else?”

“That’s it.”

“You're so nasty!” she exclaimed, laughing aloud.

It made Leo laugh. He ran his hands across her naked stomach. Then he moved his lips down to kiss her navel.

“How were the past 20 hours of your life without me?” she asked after a long sigh.

“Lonely, busy, frantic, and annoying. Tell me what you think of John Hoynes.”

“What?” CJ sat up on her elbows, which made it a bit hard for Leo’s tongue to play in her navel.

“What what?”

“What do you mean what I think of John Hoynes?”

“I didn’t think the question was too complicated. I've known him a long time and I just wonder what you think.”

“I don’t think.” She replied.

“OK. Lie down baby.”

CJ lay down again and Leo resumed his work on her navel. Thunder cracked across the sky, causing CJ to shiver. Her lover moved back to the top of the bed, taking her into his arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t like thunder.”

“Nothing is going to hurt you with me here.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.” He kissed her neck. “I love you and I missed you.”

“Why did you ask me about John Hoynes earlier? Did he say something to you about me?”

“No, why would he? What's the matter Claudia Jean? You seem to have lost your appetite since I brought his name up.”

Her appetite, CJ smirked at the pun. She had no intention of Leo ever finding about her night with John Hoynes. They had enough of an uphill battle with their family and friends, not even thinking about what would happen when the press got wind of their love affair. She was not going to let the Vice-President ruin this for her…he had taken enough from her. Hell, she did it to herself. Freely she got on that elevator, went up to his overpriced suite. The sex was amazing…the best she had up to that point. That was probably what made CJ angrier with herself. It was very easy to forget shitty sex with a bad guy. Seeing him so frequently didn’t help. Especially since his relationship with both of her bosses was adversarial at best. At worse, it was a full-fledged blitzkrieg.

“Why are we talking about him? I have not seen you in 20 hours and you want to chat. I must be losing my touch Leopold.”

“I should probably be offended that you only want me for my body, but I'm not. I'm a big boy so I can handle it.”

“You really are.” CJ smiled, stroking his erection. “Yeah, you are.”

Leo kissed her, maneuvering his body over hers. CJ spread her thighs for him.

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” she whispered.

“I will do whatever you want me to do.”

She definitely needed a few previews before the movie started. CJ did not need to articulate that to Leo…he never failed to pay very special attention to her.

“Do what you always do. There is no point in messing with perfection.”

“I feel the same way.”

Leo’s mouth moved down her body, kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands stroked her breasts until her nipples were hard. First, his tongue played with them and then he sucked each one between his lips. CJ moaned, running her fingers through his hair and arching her back. She moaned even louder when Leo took her whole breast into his mouth, sucking fiercely. How could something be slightly painful and intensely pleasurable at the same time?

“Leo, mmm, don’t stop. Oh God.”

He did not intend to do so. Her body fascinated him…he was addicted to the smell, taste, and feel of it. He used all five of his senses whenever he seduced the Press Secretary. He used his hands to touch her stomach; stroke her thighs. She spread them even more and he knew how wet she was. Leo loved that his touch turned her on so. He didn’t know how but he still loved it. One finger slid inside her, curving to reach her G-spot.

“Jesus!” she gripped the sheets.

It amazed CJ how good he was at reading and interpreting her body. He always knew how to touch her; when to touch her. He would whisper things to her as his hands stroked her skin. He would taste her, all of her, until she could only cry out in pleasure. She knew how much her pleasure meant to her lover and she never had to use words to tell him, though she loved to talk to him about it. To CJ that was the best part.

His finger pulled out as quickly as it went in, leaving her empty. She could not help but protest. Leo kissed her softly. The feel of his lips on hers made her quiver.

“I have something much better in mind than my finger baby.” He said.

“I want it now!” she demanded quivering from longing.

Leo grinned, that 100-watt smile that always reminded her of the first night they made love. The tip of his tongue flicked across her hard clit…several rapid movements that almost drove CJ out of her mind. She clenched her thigh muscles, moaning for more. Leo flattened his tongue, lapping it over her clit.

“Oh God, ohhh. Leo!”

She tried to sit up but only ended up writhing on the bed as he made love to her with his tongue. His fingers joined his tongue, working until CJ cried out two orgasms and collapsed against the pillows, exhausted. She tried to breathe as his mouth moved up her body again. Leo gently bit on her nipples, which didn’t help slow down her rapid heartbeat one bit. CJ finally had to pull him away so she could recover. That made Leo laugh and the jovial smile stayed on his face.

“I love the look of satisfaction on your face after I do that.” he said between passionate kisses. “I love that I make you feel good.”

“Mmm, good is definitely an understatement.”

She thrust her tongue in his mouth, rolling them over on the large hotel bed. Leo’s hands ran up her bare back. Thunder boomed in the sky as the lightning and rain followed but this time it didn’t concern the Press Secretary.

“Tell me how I make you feel baby.” Leo said after catching his breath.

“Euphoric. Pure and simple euphoria. I cannot believe feeling this good is not a sin.”

Leo wanted to feel her mouth on him. Her pouty, warm lips and hot mouth. It just did something to him…it made him belong to her. It turned Leo on to beg her; tell her he needed more. It was so hot when she stroked his balls and swallowed every drop of him. That was probably what made him lose it. The first time he watched her do it he nearly came again from the intensity.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” she was toying with his nipples, rolling them along her tongue and lips. Leo reached up to stroke her cheek.

“I need you now. I can't wait anymore.”

“How do you want it Mr. McGarry?”

If he had a double shot in him, he was never going to miss an opportunity to have his cock sucked. The problem was that on most nights he had no idea if the second round was happening until the first round was over. He wanted her too much tonight to give up a chance to be inside her. To feel her body shudder and see the tears in her eyes when he hit the right spot. Leo wanted her body to squeeze his erection so tight he would feel as if he was being shoved over a cliff and free falling.

“I need to be inside you.”

Leo didn’t know how long he could hold on as CJ slid onto his hard cock.

“Ohhh baby.”

CJ moved slowly but Leo’s movements quickly outpaced her. He kept thrusting in and out of her, saying the dirtiest things through clenched teeth. She loved it.

“So good, that pussy is so good. I love the smell of it, the feel of it. You are fucking me so good baby…don't stop. Oh God, oh God, Jesus you know how to ride it baby.”

“Say it louder Leo. Tell me how sexy I am…how hot I am.”

“So fucking hot. Oh God baby, you are so fucking hot. Ride baby and scream for me!”

He stroked her clit, knew he was close and wanted her to be there with him.

“Leo! Leo!”

CJ leaned over, letting both his fingers and the base of his cock rub her clit. Her nipples brushed his as they moved up and down together. Finally, it exploded and CJ could not hold back her scream as Leo groaned her whole name with his release. She fell against him, breathing even harder than he was. Leo stroked her hair.

“We are so damn good together.” She whispered, still catching her breath.

“Yeah we are.”

“Wow Leo, that was profound.”

They both laughed. CJ moved over to the bed and they spooned. Leo threw a sheet over them; they listened to the rain beat on the window behind heavy curtains.

“We are good at more than just sex.” Leo said after a long silence.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“A little bit.”

“Then how about I tell you that I love you and shut the hell up?”

“I love listening to your voice, especially when you're telling me you love me.”

“I love kissing you.”

Leo planted kisses all over the nape of her neck and the base of her spine.

“I love you too Leo.” She cuddled closer to him and he couldn’t help but smell her. “You're my sweetie honey cutie lamb.”

“You were probably so cute when you were high in high school.” He replied laughing.

“Damn straight. I used to dance around topless to KC and the Sunshine Band records.”

Just thinking about that got Leo hot all over again. He pulled her as close as he could and she felt it too. CJ turned in his arms, moving her naked body against his until Leo moaned. He gave her a blistering kiss, somehow managing to pull away before he was satisfied. He wanted her so much, needed her; was sure he would not be able to breathe without her. Was it possible to have such feelings for a woman at 50? Anything seemed possible with CJ.

“Why don’t you fuck me again? Or maybe you would like a more selfish solution to your problem.”

“An erection is never a problem CJ, not at my age. I'm afraid it’s bedtime because if not we will be sluggish in the morning. The President always nudges me and does that eyebrow thing when I'm sluggish.” He kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep baby. My friend will be raring to go in the morning; I'm sure of it.”

“Goodnight Leo.” She kissed him. “I am so glad I'm back home with you.”

“So am I Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
